


The Boys Are Back

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [19]
Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, not tagging every character because.... every character is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: If the boys want to fight, you better let them.Premiered at Vividcon 2017.





	The Boys Are Back

[The Boys Are Back [Monster Factory tribute vid]](https://vimeo.com/228582248) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
